Zoolloween
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: While being chased by her brother Michael Myers Laurie strode is sent into zootopia where she must find a way home and defeat Michael who goes on a killing spree trying to find her!
1. Prologue

**Hello there and welcome to a Halloween/Zootopia fanfiction hope you enjoy. All rights reserved for disney and falcon international productions**

(Play Halloween theme music)

 **Prologue -Haddonfield,Illinois**

Laurie strode kept on running until she was out of breath but she had to get away. She heard footsteps coming closer and started to run again as the mysterious figure kept running after her.Laurie then hid behind a tree and pulled out a pair of scissors from her jacket and looked both directions and heard breathing from somewhere and slowly walked back the way she camed and then a large hand grabbed her mouth and started to strangle her she looked at the figure it had a blue jumpsuit and a white mask with no eyeholes on it,with brown hair. She then stabbed her attacker in the shoulder but it showed no signs of pian. "What the f.ck are you?!" The figure didn't responded and pulled out a kitchen knife and stabbed laurie in the chest "AGH!!!" Laurie then stumbled to ground and started to crawl away from her attacker until she stood up and continued running holding her hand in her wound. She then fell off a hill and found herself next to a cabin she quickly opened the door and closed it as banging was coming out the door. Laurie searched everywhere for a weapon until she found a small handgun with a few clips of ammo and a hunting knife. The door burst open and the figure started walking towards her when she fired a shot "BANG!!!" the bullet hit the figure in the shoulder and stunned it but laurie was covering her ears with both her hands and quickly ran off dodging her attacker's knife. "Don't look back just keep running!" she told herself as a bright light blinded her and she then opened her eyes and found herself on a road. "Since when is there a road in the fore.." "SLAM " a car hit her and she flew a five feet in the air and landed on the pavement as the car stopped. "Oh my god what was that!" "I don't know kids stay here with your mother while I go check A tiger got out of the car and saw laurie on the floor bleeding from her head. "Dad what is it?" "Call an ambulance now!!!" A close figure was watching from a bush as a ambulance came and took her away he read the label "Zootopia medical center"

 **There is the prologue hope you enjoy and please try reading my other fanfics.**


	2. New Place New Danger

**Hello there and welcome to the next chapter of Zoolloween hope you enjoy and please try sharing this fanfiction with other people who might be interested in this enjoy.**

 **Zootopia** **-1 week before Halloween**

Laurie strode woke up and found herself in a hospital bed with an IV inside her. She was relieved that she was now safe from her attacker until she moved her hand and saw that she was handcuffed to the railing of the bed.

"What the hell?" She heard footsteps coming and quickly faked slept.

"She's still unconscious doctor." "Stay with her and tell me when she wakes up." "Of course sir."

As soon as the doctor left Laurie quickly grabbed the nurse's neck and saw that she was a doe.

"What do you want?!" "Why am I in handcuffs and what is this place!" "Your a new species here and we just wanted to study you." "What do you mean by new species?!" "Haven't you seen what i look like i'm an animal and your well something new." "That still doesn't explain why im chained to the bed!" "You were considered to be dangerous so we chained you."

Laurie then released the doe who fell to the ground gasping for breath. Two large bears came in and the doe pointed Laurie and said "She tried to kill me!" They then pinned Laurie down as they injected her with a sedative and then she fell asleep again. Laurie woke up this time with BOTH her hands chained to the bed as two mammals came in one of them was a fox and the other was a bunny both wearing blue uniforms with a badge on them.

"Hello ma'am im officer Nick Wilde and this is officer Judy hoops and you are?" "Laurie strode." "Good now tell me what are you?" "I'm a human." "Huh never heard of that species." "Now officers tell me do you believe in the bogeyman?" "What?"

The two then looked at her. "He's the face of TRUE EVIL! I KNOW IT" "Doctor!" A doctor came in and subdued her with morphine as she fell asleep again as the two officers then left with a the signs of both shock and horror in their faces.

"Do you think she was saying the truth?" "That face of her's says everything."

They both then drove away as a few miles form the city a figure slowly walked it's way towards the city after ripping the neck of a homeless raccoon as she slowly bleed to death on the road as he slowly walked towards a gas station a few yards away as he saw a gas attendant smoking as he walked over towards her knife in hand.

 **And that is the another chapter complete and this takes place in the middle of the first Halloween film and I've only seen the first and second film so there might be a small references to the second one hope you enjoy and make sure you stay for the next chapter.**


	3. A killer's search

**Hello there and welcome back to zoolloween hope you enjoy this chapter please try reading my other fanfiction and give me a few suggestions on what zootopia crossover fanfic you want next.**

"Did she on where she's from?" This was the question chief Bogo asked when he was talking with Nick and Judy. "No sir but all she said was that someone was trying to kill her and she thinks that they might of made it here to zootopia." "Fine but she stays in the hospital until further notice." Laurie was trying to move but was blocked by her cuffed hands. The same nurse came in with a tray of food and sat next to her. "Why is there bugs in this?" "You said that you ate meat right well this what we have." "Im more of a salad person." "Well this what the doctor ordered." The nurse then grabbed a spoon and moved it to Laurie's mouth. "Open wide." "I told you im not eating th.." The spoon went inside her mouth as she started having a seizure. "Oh my God what do I do?" The doe then ran for a doctor who checked her. "She's unlock her restraints and get someone to dispose of her while i fill out the paperwork. The doe unlocked the restraints and was once again strangled by Laurie who waited until she was unconscious and got dressed in her normal clothes and quickly left the hospital. A pig truck driver stopped at a gas station where he was filling the tank went to the counter to pay only to find No one there. "Hello anyone there?" The pig then went into the repair shop and saw the cashier and the mechanic were brutally killed with multiple stab wounds. "Cheese and crackers what happened the pig ran back to his truck and was starting the engine when a large hand grabbed him and pulled him out of the truck. The figure was tall and wearing a blue jumpsuit and white mask with brown hair holding a kitchen knife. The pig then pulled out a handgun and shot the figure but it did nothing as the figure raised its knife and impaled it on the pig's throat as blood landed on the floor. The figure then got in the truck started the engine and drove of he was trying to find someone and he knew were they were.

 **That is another chapter complete hope you enjoy and make sure you stay notified.**


	4. City life

**Hello there and welcome to Zoolloween hope you enjoy and please try reading my other fanfiction and give me some suggestions for more chapters.**

Laurie strode kept on running until she went into an alleyway and hid until she was safe. "I think i lost them." She checked her pocket and found that she still had her revolver and wallet. "I pretty sure that mymy money won't work here." "Hello ls anyone there?" Laurie aimed her gun and saw a group of homeless teenage animals in torn clothing with a few cubs and kits. "What are you?" "I'm a human and i don't want any trouble." "Then please put down your gun" "Ok there,do you think i can join your group im a bit homeless myself"

"I don't know but were starving do you have any food." Laurie took out a candy bar and broke it into tiny pieces and gave it to everyone. "We didn't get your name" "Laurie strode." A wolf then spoke "Im John, this is Richard,Ken and Jen,Ron,Kitty,Susan, and lizzy." He was pointing to a Lion,two twin bear cubs,a nervous coyote,a black cat,a Baby otter,and a silver vixen. "So am I in?" "Pretty much." "Im telling you John this thing might be what the government wants to spread fear in the city." "Don't listen to ron here he's just a theorist." "Why do you only have fur on your head?" "It's not fur it's hair." "Why are you here?" "I was just running away from the hospital." "Sounds like you had a bad day just listen to some music and you might calm down." Richard turned on a radio which went to the news "Good afternoon this is Peter moosebridge and welcome to the evening news,Our top story begins with a strange creature that recently escaped the local hospital that is considered to be dangerous if you see this creature call the police instantly,in other news three animals were found dead in a gas station with many civilians connsered that both theses incidents are connected" Laurie then started get nervous. "What's wrong?" "Oh god he's coming to kill me!" "Who is?" Laurie then fainted. " Laurie Laurie!!!". A truck stopped at a hospital and the driver came out and saw a back entrance to the building. The figure went inside and heard someone say "Good why was i put to keep that girl!!!" A lion came in and said "This is your fault if you hadn't fell for that blonde harried girl we wouldn't be in this mess!!!" "Im going to the bathroom and don't ask for me!!!" A doe went into the women's bathroom and locked the stall as she was sitting on the stoll. The door opened and she said "I told you doctor i don't want to talk with you!" A large hand went on top of the stall and dropped a handful of teeth as it fell to the floor. "Doctor this isn't funny!?" The stall door then started shaking as the hand moved it and then a large banning was hitting the door as the doe looked down and saw two black boots. The figure then looked down and the doe saw a large white face with no eyes as it's hands grabbed the doe's hoves. "No please don't kill me please!!!" The figure pulled the doe out of the stall and lifted her as it showed a photo of Laurie. "You want her?" The figure nodded. "I don't know were she is just ask the doctor. The figure then dropped her to the ground and she screamed as she saw the lion's face covered in blood and bleeding from his mouth. "She ran away from here and went into the street that's all i know!!!" The figure pulled out a long kitchen knife and slowly cut the doe's neck as blood sprayed onto it's clothes and then it dropped her and left the hospital as blood stained the floor.

 **And that is the another chapter complete hope you enjoy and give me some suggestions for the next chapter.**


End file.
